Ethique de vie des jeunes parents
by FaerielRoes
Summary: Elever un enfant ce n'est pas de tout repos. Lucius et Narcissa vont vite le découvrir, mettant ainsi leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais jusqu'à quel point... ? Série d'OS FINIE.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE :** Ethique de vie des jeunes parents

 **GENRE :** Drama/Family – Lucius/Narcissa, série d'OS

 **RESUME :** Elever un enfant ce n'est pas de tout repos. Lucius et Narcissa allaient vite le découvrir, mettant ainsi leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais jusqu'à quel point... ?

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons. Surtout pour cet OS ou deux personnages sont un peu maltraités.

* * *

 **Une soirée mouvementée**

Ils avaient beau être jeunes, riches, puissants et respectés de la communauté sorcière, ils avaient droit au même traitement que les autres. Car un nourrisson ne faisait pas la différence entre des parents riches ou non, influents ou non, sangs-purs ou moldus. Et tout puissant qu'il était, le nourrisson faisait de la vie de ses parents un véritable enfer, surtout dans les premières années de son existence. Il était né en juin 1980 du couple le plus en vogue de Grande-Bretagne. Sa naissance avait fait la une des journaux les plus importants, elle avait été fêtée avec toute sa célèbre famille et avait ravi ses parents, encore plus parce qu'il était né garçon. Sauf que ses célébrissimes, richissimes et puissants parents ne savaient pas qu'élever un enfant était une épreuve. Surtout lorsque l'enfant en question pouvait être malade. Ainsi était l'éthique de vie des jeunes parents...

Le soleil d'été avait fait place à la lune dans le ciel et la pénombre s'était installée en Angleterre. Dans un manoir du Wiltshire, une famille se préparait à la nuit. Enfin, c'est ce qui était prévu de base, pas ce qui allait réellement se passer. Depuis deux mois, les nuits complètes étaient devenus très rares et le couple Malfoy commençait à ne plus tenir. Lucius, aristocrate sang-pur était à deux doigts de craquer et sa patience _-déjà maigre-_ s'évaporait comme neige au soleil. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'être père était si compliqué. Sa femme, Narcissa Black était dans le même état, si ce n'était plus. Elle n'avait jamais été en aussi mauvaise santé, être mère l'épuisait à un point qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé. En effet, leur fils de maintenant deux mois leur faisait vivre un véritable enfer. Il avait beau être petit, sans défense et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit tout seul, il savait comment mener ses deux parents par le bout de la baguette. Aussi, entre la tétée, le coucher, les histoires, les berceuses et les couches, le couple n'avait plus de vie.

« Lucius ? »

Le blond se retourna, levant des yeux cernés vers sa femme qui tenait leur fils dans les bras, le berçant doucement. Elle aussi semblait épuisée, elle avait considérablement maigri et avait perdu tous ses kilos de grossesse en un temps record.

« Je dois aller prendre une douche, Draco ne veux pas manger et c'est la troisième fois en deux jours. Je commence sérieusement à me demander s'il n'est pas malade. » lui dit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

« La dragoncelle du nouveau né ? » demanda Lucius en se levant pour aller voir l'enfant.

Elle secoua la tête, fermant momentanément les yeux. Narcissa déposa tendrement le bébé dans les bras de son mari, lui baisa le front et se dirigea vers les appartements conjugaux. Lucius, qui ne voulait que dormir se rassit dans son fauteuil, serrant contre lui le petit garçon. Ce dernier avait un sommeil très léger et le moindre geste ou bruit pouvait le réveiller, ses parents en avaient déjà fait la regrettable expérience. L'aristocrate essaya de conserver les apparences et de ne pas s'endormir mais ce fût plus fort que lui, ses paupières sombrèrent dans les limbes du sommeil. Ce fût un bruit de transplanage qui le réveilla, lui et son fils. Draco se mit alors à hurler à pleins poumons dans les bras de Lucius qui regarda rageusement autour de lui qui était le sombre imbécile qui avait brisé sa sphère de tranquillité.

« Maitre Malfoy... » couina alors une petite voix à ses pieds.

Lucius vit alors un elfe qui tirait nerveusement la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement. La créature semblait apeurée et les larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux.

« Guby est désolé d'avoir réveillé le maitre et le jeune maitre mais maitresse Malfoy est au plus mal... » couina la créature en regardant Lucius de ses grands yeux globuleux.

Lucius se leva d'un bond, attrapa sa canne et la claqua dans le dos de la créature en lui ordonnant sèchement de le conduire jusqu'à sa femme. Merlin, si son fils et sa femme étaient malades, c'était le pompon, il aurait tout gagné. Il arriva très vite au premier étage, Draco hurlant toujours dans ses bras. Le père tenta de calmer le petit en le berçant maladroitement, comme Narcissa le faisait d'habitude mais rien n'y fit, le bébé continuait de hurler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quand il arriva dans la suite, il ne vit pas tout de suite sa femme.

« Cissa ? » l'appela-t-il.

Une voix lui répondit, très bref, presque inaudible. Il se dirigea de suite vers la salle d'eau et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Narcissa seulement vêtue d'une robe semi transparente. Ses mains étaient agrippées sur le bord du lavabo, tremblantes. La pression effectuée était si forte que les veines de l'aristocrate formaient de vilains relief sur sa peau pâle. Lucius se précipita sur elle, inquiet. Au diable le protocole, il était chez lui, dans son manoir et n'avait pas à conserver son masque froid d'indifférence.

« Cissa ma douce, qu'as-tu donc ? »

Elle se retourna et il vit une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux. Son regard azur passa de lui à son bébé, pleurant toujours dans ses bras.

« Je... J'ai...très mal aux seins. Il doit avoir faim maintenant... » murmura-t-elle en désignant du menton le bébé qui hurlait encore et toujours dans les bras de Lucius.

Il lui mit Draco dans les bras, soucieux et se dirigea vers la fenêtre donnant une vue improbable sur le parc du manoir et la forêt aux alentours. Même de nuit c'était beau, les étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel bleu foncé, scintillantes dans l'obscurité. Quand il se retourna, il vit sa femme qui essayait tant bien que mal de nourrir le petit Draco, rechignant. Ce dernier avait cessé de hurler mais ne semblait pas très coopératif et compliquait grandement la tâche de sa mère qui commençait sérieusement à s'arracher les cheveux un par un.

La pauvre Narcissa tentait désespérément de calmer son fils qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, couinant et refusant le sein qu'elle lui présentait. La blonde tourna alors un regard désespéré vers son mari qui ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. Lucius le vit, elle était au bord de la crise de nerf et des larmes commençaient déjà à perler au bord de ses yeux. Doucement, il s'approcha d'eux et entraina sa femme vers le lit qui trônait au centre de la grande suite. Il lui intima de s'asseoir dessus et prit place derrière elle. Elle se cala contre le torse de son mari, tapotant le dos du petit Draco pour le calmer. Ainsi enlacés, ils patientèrent que la crise de larmes passe. Et miracle de merlin, au bout de cinq minutes, Draco se calma tout seul, regardant par la suite sa mère de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Réessayes. » murmura le blond à l'oreille de sa femme.

Elle s'exécuta, faisant doucement glisser une des bretelles de sa robe le long de son épaule. Puis, elle tourna alors l'enfant pour le positionner et pria tous les dieux existants et inexistants pour qu'il accepte enfin de manger. Le petit garçon, calmé, accepta alors le sein de sa mère et entreprit de téter sous le regard soulagé des deux adultes. Lucius tourna alors la tête vers l'horloge murale de la suite, il était prête de vingt-deux heures... Une heure normalement peu tardive mais qui pour eux, l'était énormément. Lucius en vint même à se demander comme les Weasley _\- qui avaient des enfants tous les ans -_ faisaient pour se débrouiller. Pourquoi lui qui n'avait qu'un seul enfant _– que merlin l'en préserve –_ n'arrivait-il tout simplement pas à faire face ?

Ce fût au bout d'une demi-heure que le bébé fût reput. Narcissa lui fit faire le rot et quelques instants après, elle constata qu'il dormait comme un loir. Elle se leva doucement et le mit dans le berceau face à leur lit. Depuis quelques temps, malgré les premières réticences de Lucius, le couple avait pris pour habitude de faire faire dormir leur fils avec eux pour être plus près de lui en cas de problèmes. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux quelques minutes après, s'endormant avant même d'avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller... Evidemment, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul et c'est quelques heures plus tard que le petit Draco se réveilla en hurlant. Alerté, Lucius bondit presque du lit, baguette en main. Il ne la baissa que quand il se rendit compte que personne n'attaquait le manoir mais que le bruit venait du lit de son fils. Soupirant, il s'approcha de lui et le souleva.

Il n'était pas préparé à ce qui allait se passer. Pas du tout. Draco Malfoy, jeune héritier de la noble famille Malfoy rendit tout son dîner sur son père, pas franchement réveillé. Hoquetant, le bambin se mit à couiner et à gémir, réveillant sa mère par la même occasion. Cette dernière regarda d'un air endormi son mari, couvert de lait régurgité et son fils, braillant. Elle se leva avec difficultés et le prit dans ses bras, essayant de le calmer tandis que Lucius se nettoyait à l'aide d'un simple sortilège.

« Lucius, il faut vraiment voir un médicomage, ce n'est pas possible. » souffla la femme à son mari, inquiète. « Tout ce qu'il avale finit par être régurgité plus tard... »

Lucius fronça les sourcils et regarda alternativement les deux personnes en face de lui. Effectivement, le bambin ne semblait vraiment pas être dans son état normal et il savait très bien que ni lui, ni son épouse ne tiendraient encore plus longtemps. Il partit dans le dressing, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et retourna dans la chambre prendre Draco pour permettre à sa femme de faire de même. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire Quidditch, les deux adultes avaient transplané à St Mangouste pour faire examiner leur enfant.

« Ce petit garçon est trop tonique, il se fatigue très vite. Il faudrait l'allaiter plus souvent et en plus petite quantité. Le fait qu'il en boive trop d'un coup provoque des reflux et c'est pour cela qu'il est malade. » avait alors dit un médicomage de garde après avoir examiné Draco et questionné les parents.

Ce médicomage, un ancien Serdaigle avait bien vu la lueur paniqué au fond des yeux du couple Malfoy quand ils étaient arrivés. Cette lueur était reconnaissable chez tous les jeunes parents et même si Lucius et Narcissa s'efforçaient de conserver leur masque de froideur, ils avaient étés démasqués en peu de temps. L'homme remit l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère en expliquant comment il fallait s'y prendre pour qu'il ne soit plus malade. Il leur donna également des conseils pour se reposer, vu la tête qu'ils avaient, ces derniers mois avaient dut être terribles.

Puis la famille Malfoy rentra au manoir, exténuée. Narcissa mit le bébé endormit dans son berceau pour la deuxième fois et se recoucha, priant pour que le reste de la courte nuit se finisse correctement et sans problèmes. Lucius vit sa femme se coucher et hésita à jeter un sort de silence. Il se rétracta et se coucha, faisant la même prière que Narcissa.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain, les cris reprirent. Lucius, qui n'avait presque pas dormi repoussa les couvertures de satin sombre et s'approcha du berceau, furieux.

« Draco... » commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. « Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, tu vas perdre et je t'assures que tu le regretteras ! » fit-il, perdant patience.

Le blond passe de longues minutes à réprimander le bébé qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père semblait fâché. En effet, en plus d'avoir l'air exténué, Lucius fulminait littéralement de rage. Et dire qu'il devait se rendre au ministère aujourd'hui... D'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau avec son fils et le changea d'un coup de baguette. Draco gigota en regardant son père de ses grands yeux bleus rieurs.

« Draco, papa est fatigué. Maman est fatiguée. Tu es fatigué. Je t'en supplies, pour l'amour de Merlin soit sage. Je ferais ce que tu voudras si tu me laisse dormir, papa doit travailler et maman ne peut pas s'occuper de toi si elle est fatiguée. »

Lucius avait entamé un monologue adressé à son fils, d'une voix épuisée. Il ne se rendait même plus compte que cette longue litanie était totalement niaise et sans sens et que son fils ne pouvait pas la comprendre, malgré tous les efforts que faisaient Lucius pour rendre ses paroles compréhensibles. Le blond regardait le bébé, manquant de s'endormir au-dessus de la table à langer de l'enfant. Et Draco gazouillait en regardant son père se morfondre devant lui.

« Tu sais Draco, mon papa à moi ne s'est jamais occupé de moi comme je le fais avec toi. Si je pleurais, il me laissais me calmer tout seul mais jamais il ne m'a réconforté, jamais il ne m'a chanté de chansons et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de maman. Parce qu'elle est partie quand je suis né pour rejoindre nos ancêtres. Mais toi Draco, tu as de la chance parce que ta maman est vivante et qu'elle t'aime, comme moi je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais encore plus si tu me laissais une nuit de repos. »

« Ne peux-tu pas prendre quelques jours de repos supplémentaires ? » demanda alors une voix douce dans son dos.

Le blond se retourna et vit sa femme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait mis un foulard autour de ses épaules et regardait son fils gigoter sur la table. S'approchant, elle posa un baiser sur la joue de Lucius qui tourna involontairement la tête en la voyant arriver. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis se scellèrent ensemble, les deux partenaires fermant les yeux pour apprécier ce contact devenu si rare depuis la naissance du petit.

« Comment vas-t-il ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant son fils du menton.

« Très bien si on ne prends pas en compte les cris matinaux. » répondit narquoisement le blond.

Puis, après un dernier baiser à sa femme, il partit dans le dressing chercher de quoi se vêtir pour sa longue journée de travail. Narcissa prit Draco dans les bras et partit l'habiller. Quand elle revint avec le bébé dans les bras, elle vit Lucius qui sortait de la salle d'eau, habillé, coiffé et pimpant. D'apparence seulement, elle savait que son époux ne souhaitait qu'une chose : retourner dormir. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui mit Draco dans les bras et lissa le col de sa veste de costume. Puis, touchant sa joue, elle murmura.

« Soit prudent. »

Il lui releva le menton, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je le suis toujours. » murmura-t-il à son tour. Puis, il lui re donna le bébé, mit sa veste et attrapa sa canne à pommeau. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et la regarda, une lueur amoureuse et tendre cachée derrière un voile de froideur et d'impassibilité. Une lueur que seule Narcissa pouvait voir.

« Soit sage Draco. A ce soir ma douce... » souffla-t-il en passant la porte, après un dernier regard pour sa famille.

Puis, arrivé au rez de chaussée, il transplana.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cet OS m'est venu comme ça, alors que je travaillais sur un autre projet... étrange je sais...** **Parce que dans une fiction tout est possible je voulais imaginer les Malfoy en tant que jeunes parents complètement dépassés par leur nouveau rôle. Si celui là vous à plût, je peux envisager d'autres OS avec un Draco un peu plus âgé (entre 1 et 5 ans, l'âge ingrat ^^ ) ?**

 **Je vous laisse me donner vos avis en reviews.** **Merci à tous les lecteurs ! :)**

 **xxx, Faëriel**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE :** Ethique de vie des jeunes parents

 **GENRE :** Drama/Family – Lucius/Narcissa

 **RESUME :** Elever un enfant ce n'est pas de tout repos. Lucius et Narcissa allaient vite le découvrir, mettant ainsi leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais jusqu'à quel point... ?

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons. Surtout pour cette série d'OS ou deux personnages sont un peu maltraités.

* * *

 **Emeraude et argent massif**

La foule était oppressante. Les sorciers se bousculaient, ne s'excusaient même pas et ce qui était avant un plaisir était devenu un véritable corvée. C'était du moins ce que pensait Narcissa Malfoy. Ce jour là, elle devait se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher le cadeau qu'elle avait faire faire sur mesure à l'intention de son mari. L'aristocrate avait eu un mal fou à partir du manoir, son fils de un an et demi y étant pour beaucoup. Le petit garçon avait très mal dormi et n'avait pas été très coopératif. Il n'avait cesser de gesticuler dans tous les sens lorsque Narcissa avait tenté de l'habiller. Et manque de chance pour la blonde, le seul objet qui fascinait son fils et qui semblait l'hypnotiser n'était pas là. En effet, la canne à pommeau en forme de serpent de son mari avait un don calmant sur l'enfant qui cessait de s'agiter lorsqu'il la voyait. La sorcière avait mit près de vingt minutes à vêtir son fils et trente minutes pour lui faire avaler son biberon et sa compote, nourriture que Draco avait d'abord refusée, comme d'habitude. Comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, le petit blond avait des problèmes lorsqu'il s'agissait de manger et cela, au grand damn de ses parents.

Et la voilà là, sur le chemin de traverse à se frayer un passage dans la foule sorcière. Draco, dans les bras de sa mère observait le monde autour de lui, faisant des sourires à tout le monde. Narcissa tentait de conserver son éternel masque de froideur, ne prêtant aucuns regards aux personnes autour d'elle, fendant la foule d'un pas vif sans pour autant courir. Une lady ne courrait jamais. Et avant d'aller chez le tailleur, elle s'arrêta dans une boutique pour enfant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une alternative à la canne de son mari, une alternative avec laquelle Draco pouvait jouer sans risquer de se faire mal. Quand elle entra, elle retint un soupir de soulagement, la boutique était presque vide. La seule personne qui y s'y trouvait était... eh bien Molly Weasley accompagnée de toute sa tribu... Et tous braillaient, au grand damn de la blonde qui pensait être un peu tranquille et ne pas entendre trop de cris enfantins.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir et de sa voix la plus neutre, fit part de sa requête au vendeur qui l'écouta avec attention. Draco entreprit alors de jouer avec les mèches ondulées qui s'échappaient de la coiffure de sa mère et les mit dans sa bouche. Le vendeur se dirigea ensuite vers un rideau et farfouilla dans ce qui semblait être les réserves du magasins. La blonde regarda un peu autour d'elle, l'endroit était pimpant, tout ce qui était sur les étagères débordait de vie et de couleurs. Les peluches, les jouets, les accessoires de puériculture, tout était là. Narcissa posa alors son regard sur son fils _\- étrangement calme –_ et vit qu'il avait trouvé une occupation fort intéressante: baver et mettre ses longues mèches blondes dans sa petite bouche.

Narcissa ferma les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait à merlin. Elle qui passait du temps à prendre soin de ses cheveux, voilà que son bébé décidait de l'aider d'une manière assez spéciale. Elle le cala un peu plus contre sa hanche, posa son sac à main sur le comptoir et sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer la bouche de Draco. Le petit garçon se mit à rire, tournant la tête à chaque fois que la main gantée de Narcissa s'approchait de lui avec le mouchoir blanc. La petite main de l'enfant essaya d'attraper le mouchoir, l'enfant y voyant là un nouveau jouet. Narcissa lui laissa, s'assurant quand même qu'il n'y avait pas de dangers. Puis le vendeur réapparût avec plusieurs objets dans les mains. Il les posa en face de l'aristocrate qui les regarda un à un avant de finalement opter pour un hochet vert avec des motifs dragons.

« Cela fera 1 galion Lady Malfoy. » dit le vendeur en emballant l'objet. Puis, il le tendit à la femme qui le fit rétrécir d'un coup de baguette.

Elle lui tendit une pièce en or et sortit, ravie de ne plus entendre la tribu Weasley brailler après leur mère. Le soleil tapait dehors, il faisait chaud, très chaud. L'allée s'était un peu vidée, les sorciers et sorcières étaient soient rentrés chez eux, soit partis se mettre à l'ombre dans un café. La blonde fût ravie de pouvoir continuer ses emplettes tranquillement sans être constamment bousculée de tous les côtés. Elle arriva rapidement devant la boutique du tailleur et entra.

« Bonjour Lady Malfoy. » fit tout de suite la vendeuse, reconnaissant sa plus fidèle cliente. « Nous avons reçu des nouvelles robes de la collection _Lucille,_ il s'agit d'une édition limitée ce qui fait qu'aucunes dames ne peux avoir le même modèle. »

Lady Malfoy regarda la jeune femme rousse qui venait de lui parler. Elle acquiesça en regardant les nouveaux effets.

« Merci mais je ne suis pas venu pour m'acheter de nouvelles parures. » déclina la blonde. « Je suis venu chercher l'ensemble que j'ai commandé pour mon époux. »

« Le costume à doublure intérieure émeraude et à boutons en argent massif ? » demanda la rousse.

Narcissa hocha gracieusement la tête, remontant Draco qui commençait à s'affaisser contre elle. Le petit garçon somnolait, la tête dans le cou de sa mère. Le berçant doucement, la blonde s'avança vers d'autres présentoirs, regardant les effets présents.

De son côté, la vendeuse regardait sa cliente déambuler dans le magasin avec grâce. La jeune rousse ne pût que constater que la blonde était très belle. Elle portait un élégant tailleur bleu marine avec des coutures argentées sur le devant de la veste et sur les côtés de la longue jupe. Elle avait assorti le tout d'un haut en dentelle, d'escarpins assez hauts, de bijoux scintillants et d'un large chapeau. Ses cheveux blonds hyper oxydés dépassaient sous le chapeau et étaient pris dans une coiffure victorienne compliquée que seules les femmes nobles arboraient. Quelques mèches dépassaient à la base de son cou mais cela donnait un air plus naturel, rendant la coiffure encore plus élégante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Quand elle eût fini de vérifier le costume et de l'emballer avec soin, elle appela sa cliente. La blonde s'approcha du comptoir et pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, elle posa au sol Draco qui s'était un peu éveillé. L'enfant s'accrocha à la jupe de sa mère, chancelant un peu.

« Cela fera 250 galions lady Malfoy. » fit la vendeuse en s'approchant de la caisse. Elle prit les pièces que lui tendit l'aristocrate et mit le paquet dans un grand sac en carton crème.

Narcissa s'en saisit et sortit, prenant Draco par la main. Ils marchèrent dans la petite ruelle, Draco appréciant de ne plus être dans les bras maternels. Seulement, quand ils arrivèrent à l'allée principale, Narcissa attrapa l'enfant sous les aisselles pour le porter, faisant fit de ses protestations et de ses gémissements. Elle fit le chemin inverse et repartit en direction du bar de Tom, endroit ou elle pouvait transplaner pour rentrer chez elle et _enfin_ profiter d'un moment de répit. Draco n'arrêta pas de remuer pendant le transplanage si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, son teint avait viré au vert maladif. Narcissa le posa par terre, reprenant elle aussi ses esprits, transplaner avec un enfant remuant dans tous les sens était assez compliqué et même elle se sentait brassée.

« Bonjour maitresse Malfoy, bonjour jeune maitre Malfoy, Lyr peut-il prendre vos affaires ? » demanda alors un elfe de maison, se prosternant devant l'aristocrate.

Narcissa hocha la tête, défit l'attache de la cape de Draco et la donna à l'elfe qui partit en se re prosternant devant elle. Puis, elle prit Draco dans les bras et se rendit au premier étage pour poser le cadeau dans son dressing. Et une fois ceci fait, elle emmena son fils dans sa nurserie et l'installa sur le sol, lui donnant des jouets et son nouveau hochet.

L'enfant s'en saisit et le mit immédiatement en bouche, sous le regard amusé de sa mère. La dite mère s'avança vers la grande fenêtre et admira un instant le parc. Il resplendissait, comme toujours. L'étang semblait calme, le vent soufflait dans les arbres et les fleurs étaient ouvertes, faisant profiter le monde de leurs délicieux parfum. Derrière elle, Draco émit un gazouillement mais elle ne se retourna pas, ce genre de chose étant normal pour un bambin. Elle faillit sursauter quand deux mains vinrent enlacer sa taille et qu'une bouche se posa avec douceur dans sa nuque.

« Ne refait jamais ça... » murmura-t-elle en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

Le baiser dans sa nuque s'approfondit. Elle se retourna alors et fit face aux deux yeux acier de Lucius, en chair et en os devant elle. Le blond était vêtu d'un élégant costume noir et avait une broche en forme de serpent accrochée à la poitrine. Ses cheveux mi-longs blonds _\- qu'elle avait peignés la veille -_ reposaient sur ses épaules et il la regardait avec ce même regard que lors de leur mariage.

« Depuis quand es-tu là ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Je viens d'arriver. Et toi mon cher, viens tu de rentrer ? »

« A l'instant, j'allais dans mon bureau quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans la nurserie. Et en poussant la porte, j'ai vu Draco qui jouait et toi ma douce, qui observait le parc à travers la fenêtre, comme tu le fais si souvent. » murmura-t-il.

« Il est serein, beau et captivant. » répondit la blonde à voix basse.

« Tout comme toi ma douce. » murmura Lucius en la regardant droit dans les yeux. » Puis, il se tourna et désigna Draco d'un signe de tête. « Comment vas-t-il aujourd'hui ? »

« Il est fatigué, cette nuit n'a pas été de tout repos pour lui...Mis à part pour manger et pour transplaner, il à été sage. » fit Narcissa d'une voix fatiguée. Elle désigna la canne de son mari d'un bref coup de tête. « Elle lui à manqué ce matin au petit déjeuner. »

Lucius baissa les yeux et vit de quoi son épouse parlait. La fameuse passion de Draco pour le serpent argenté aux yeux émeraude. Il s'approcha du petit garçon, s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui tendit sa canne en caressant ses fins cheveux blonds. Draco regarda son père et quand il vit la canne, lâcha immédiatement le hochet de Narcissa. Il y agrippa sa main d'enfant et fit comme avec les mèches de Narcissa. Lucius fronça un sourcil, pas franchement heureux de voir sa canne/baguette couverte de bave de bébé. Il regarda sa femme qui lui fit un sourire de connivence.

« Tu savais qu'il allait faire cela ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Narcissa hocha la tête en regardant son mari d'un air malicieux que seul lui savait voir. Puis, elle se baissa elle aussi et déboita la baguette de Lucius du pommeau, lui tendant par la suite. Et elle reforma la canne en essayant de ne pas se mettre de la bave partout. Cela fait, la blonde se releva et sortit en silence de la chambre, profitant de la présence de Lucius pour souffler. La vie avec Draco était beaucoup moins dure qu'au début mais quand même. Souvent, la cadette des Black se demandait comment sa propre mère avait fait pour élever trois filles. Elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à concilier sa vie de mère et sa vie de Lady Malfoy. Comment les dames de haute société faisaient-elles pour gérer enfants, mari et soirées mondaines ? Elle prit alors place devant son immense coiffeuse et entreprit d'enlever toutes les épingles qui maintenaient son imposant chapeau sur sa tête. Ce fût après s'être débarrassée d'une vingtaine d'épingles qu'elle pût enfin quitter la coiffe. Se levant, elle sortit de la suite et prit la direction du salon d'hiver.

« Veux-tu que je le prenne ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois arrivée.

En effet, dans uns des sofas du salon d'hiver, Lucius était assis, son fils endormi contre son torse, un dossier sur les genoux. Il y avait tout un tas de longs rapports griffonnés en toute hâte qui s'étalaient de partout sur le canapé et autour du blond. L'aristocrate tourna la tête vers sa blonde épouse et secoua la tête, son regard de glace figé.

« Non merci, tout va bien Cissa, tout va bien... » murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant. « Tu devrais prendre le reste de l'après-midi pour toi, te reposer et ne plus penser à rien, je veille sur notre fils. »

Plus que surprise, la jeune femme haussa ses sourcils bien taillés et se demanda un instant si elle avait bien entendu. Quand elle vit le regard plus que sérieux de Lucius elle vit que ses paroles étaient sincères. Narcissa déposa alors un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, baisa le front de son fils et sortit doucement de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle passa donc le reste de l'après-midi dans le parc à se promener à travers les immenses hectares. Elle apprécia tout ce qu'elle vit, tout ce qu'elle huma et toucha. Elle s'assit même au bord de l'étang pour observer le saule pleureur et les fleurs qui bordaient l'espace aquatique. Elle se sentait heureuse, heureuse de sentir le vent frais sur son visage, heureuse de sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Heureuse tout simplement.

Et elle le fût encore plus quand le soir même, Lucius lui fit tendrement l'amour après avoir ouvert son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Le couple avait partagé un repas succulent en tête à tête, juste après avoir couché leur fils. Ils avaient profité de ce simple plaisir qu'était celui d'avoir une famille. Ils avaient apprécié de se retrouver tous les deux, ensemble comme avant. Heureuse, c'était une certitude. Et ce, malgré les quelques difficultés quotidiennes qu'elle rencontrait. Narcissa était une femme, une épouse et une mère heureuse...

….pour le moment.

 **FIN**

* * *

Du coup, je pense que ce sera une petite série d'OS relatant la tendre enfance de Draco. Je m'arrêterais quand il entrera à Poudlard, normalement...! De plus, j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs OS parce que j'aime bien faire de courtes histoires et qu'aussi, je ne pouvais pas répondre aux personnes qui ont commenté en guest ^^

 **RAR :** **guest** merci beaucoup ! **Lily** c'était le but hahaha ! Après tout, les Malfoy sont des humains avant d'être des sangs-purs cyniques, froids, arrogants et j'en passe ! **Miss homme Enceinte 2 :** Merci beaucoup ! Hahaha voilà, maintenant tu as ta réponse. Allons bon, un Malfoy ne confirait pas un enfant à des elfes ^^! Merci de ta review tu gères ! **Stormtrooper2 :** Dur et ce n'est que le début !

 **NOTE : ** Pour la tenue de Narcissa, j'ai pris en modèle _« Lady Mae Loxley »_ dans _« Mr Selfridge »_ , des connaisseurs ? Tout ça parce que je trouve que ce genre de tenues convient totalement au style de Narcissa, aristocrate et ne portant que des vêtements traduisant toute la noblesse et la grâce en elle. Pour l'anniversaire de Lucius je l'ai mit au hasard, je voulais faire un truc de st valentin _(pour marquer le jour, pas de moqueries^^)_ mais ça collait pas avec le p'tit scénario de base. Voila, je ne mets pas de jours précis pour la publication de cette série parce que ce sera du yolo !

… **.. vos avis en reviews ? Merci à vous tous !**

 **Bonne vacances, xxx,** **Faëriel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE :** Ethique de vie des jeunes parents

 **GENRE :** Drama/Family – Lucius/Narcissa, OS

 **RESUME :** Elever un enfant ce n'est pas de tout repos. Lucius et Narcissa allaient vite le découvrir, mettant ainsi leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais jusqu'à quel point... ?

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons. Surtout pour cet OS ou deux personnages sont un peu maltraités.

* * *

 **L'art de la discrétion**

La discrétion est quelque chose que tout le monde ne maitrise pas immédiatement. Il faut du temps et parfois même de fâcheuses expériences pour le maîtriser. Et c'est encore le couple Malfoy qui allait en faire les frais, d'une manière plus que gênante. Le jeune héritier Malfoy avait fêté ses trois ans il y a quelques jours lors d'une somptueuse cérémonie faite dans les règles de l'art. Il avait pût souffler ses bougies et ouvrir tous ses cadeaux, déchirant avec joie les papiers colorés qui emballaient les boites.

Une semaine était passée et l'enfant découvrait un peu plus le monde, chaque jours davantage. Il avait bien grandi et ressemblait de plus en plus à son illustre père qui se targuait d'être le géniteur d'un parfait mini lui. Ce soir là, le couple Malfoy s'était couché serein. Pas la moindre once de stresse dans l'air, ils avaient passé une nuit complète et calme, sans problèmes à noter. Et c'est au petit matin que tout se gâta. Narcissa pensait avoir suffisamment occupé son fils la veille et espérait donc qu'il serait fatigué et dormirait plus longtemps que d'habitude. Elle aurait donc le loisir de profiter d'une douce tranquillité matinale avec son mari. Mais apparement, courir dans le parc après des oiseaux, papillons, écureuils, jouer dans l'étang et grimper aux arbres ne semblaient pas êtres des activités fatiguantes pour Draco Malfoy.

Loin de se douter que son fils ne sera pas aussi fatigué qu'elle ne le pensait, Narcissa s'était donc laissée aller à de doux batifolages matinaux avec son époux, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. En pleine intimité _\- chose qu'ils ne partageait que très rarement maintenant –_ le couple Malfoy ne se souciait de rien excepté le plaisir de leur partenaire. Le blond, allongé sur la blonde lui mordillait amoureusement l'oreille tandis que les mains de Narcissa remontaient tendrement le long du corps de Lucius. Trop occupés, il n'entendirent pas la porte de la suite s'ouvrir et encore moins la petite voix apeurée qui les appela. Lucius embrassait tendrement sa chère et tendre _\- qui le lui rendait bien -_ quand il tourna par mégarde la tête vers sa droite. Si un Malfoy pouvait rougir, il l'aurait certainement fait, virant au rouge vif de l'écrevisse. Il bascula sur le côté, entrainant sa femme avec lui et remonta précipitamment les draps sur leurs corps nus.

« Qu'est-ce qu... ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tournant elle aussi la tête, elle vit son fils, debout près de la porte et visiblement apeuré. Il tenait sa peluche dragon dans les bras, regardant d'un air terrifié ses deux parents qui n'avaient qu'une envie, s'enterrer vivants sous terre pour ne jamais en sortir. Narcissa attrapa alors sa robe fluide, blanche et ample sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, la revêtit et se leva rapidement tandis que Lucius semblait vouloir disparaître sous les draps blancs satinés du lit. Arrivée devant son fils, Narcissa se baissa, posant un genou au sol pour être à la même taille que Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon ange ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix très douce. « Pourquoi Arielle n'est pas toi ? »

« Elle pas là quand je suis réveillé. » couina l'enfant en désignant le couloir de la tête. « Maman... » pleura alors l'enfant.

Narcissa ne prit même pas la peine de corriger la phrase de son fils et prit l'enfant dans les bras, le câlinant longuement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son fils pleurait et encore moins pourquoi il avait l'air effrayé. Caressant ses fins cheveux blonds, elle le berça tout en jetant à Lucius un coup d'oeil inquiet. L'aristocrate blond avait enfilé un peignoir sombre et s'était approché, ne comprenant pas plus que sa femme la raison du chagrin de son fils.

« Draco, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » demanda alors Narcissa, une fois Draco un peu calmé. Toujours perché dans ses bras, le petit blond se frotta les yeux et regarda sa mère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu criais ? C'est papa qui te faisait mal ? » demanda-t-il, d'une suintant l'innocence.

Les Malfoy n'étaient jamais pris au dépourvu et n'étaient jamais à court de réponses ou d'arguments. Mais là, ils s'étaient tous deux figés, ressemblant encore plus à des blocs de glace. Et tous deux se demandaient comment expliquer à un enfant aussi jeune ce qu'ils faisaient afin que ce dernier ne pense pas que son père puisse être violent envers sa mère. Car malgré tous les défauts que la communauté sorcière reprochait à Lucius, il y en avait un dont on ne pourrais jamais l'accuser, celui d'être violent.

« Je... c'est pour cela que tu pleures mon chéri ? » fit Narcissa en essuyant d'un revers de main le reste des larmes qui coulait de long des joues enfantines de Draco.

« Je veux pas que papa te fasse mal... » gémit Draco en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. « Pourquoi il était sur toi ? »

La gorge de Narcissa s'était soudainement bloquée et aucuns sons ne furent capable de sortir. Elle tourna alors la tête vers son époux qui semblait furieux contre lui même de ne pas avoir jeté de sort de silence sur la suite, comme il le faisait d'habitude.

« Ton père ne m'a pas fait mal Draco. » lui expliqua-t-elle alors en le délogeant de son cou pour le regarder dans les yeux, lui prouvant qu'elle était sincère. « Et il ne nous fera jamais de mal, ce n'est pas un homme violent, saches le.»

« Mais pourquoi tu criais ? » demanda l'enfant, ne lâchant pas le morceau.

« Quand tu t'amuses avec les animaux dans le parc ou avec tes jouets, des fois tu cries. C'est amusant et tu trouve cela agréable n'est-ce pas ? » fit alors Lucius, intervenant pour la première fois dans l'échange.

Draco hocha timidement la tête, levant ses yeux bleus vers le visage de son père qui le prit alors dans ses bras pour le caler contre son torse ferme.

« Il en va de même pour ta maman, nous faisions simplement un _jeu_. » dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait plus douce et plus rassurante.

« Je pourrais jouer avec vous ? » demanda alors innocemment l'enfant.

Narcissa laissa alors échapper un faible rire, l'idée était tellement saugrenue qu'elle n'avait pas pût s'en empêcher.

« Non chéri, c'est un jeu d'adulte auquel les enfants ne peuvent participer. » expliqua-t-elle alors en souriant. « Mais quand toi tu seras un adulte et que tu auras une épouse, tu pourras y jouer. »

« C'est quoi une épouse ? » demanda Draco, avide de savoir, les yeux brillants.

« Quand une dame se s'unie à un homme, elle devient alors son épouse. Cela veut dire qu'elle est sa femme et qu'un lien les relient ensemble. C'est pour cela que l'on nomme les couples Lord et Lady... » expliqua Lucius d'un ton diplomatique.

« Et on peut avoir pleins d'épouses ? » fit Draco.

Narcissa secoua la tête, trop amusée pour répondre. Quand son fils était lancé, il pouvait questionner ses parents sur tout et n'importe quoi. Mais de là à parler de polygamie... Le plus important pour la blonde était que son fils ne pensait pas que son mari était violent avec elle. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporter.

« Non chéri, un homme ne peut pas avoir plusieurs femmes. C'est indécent et inapproprié. » réussit-elle à dire après plusieurs instants de silence.

Le petit garçon éclata alors d'un rire enfantin qu'aimait tant la blonde. Il se mit alors à se tortiller dans tous les sens dans les bras de son père qui le posa finalement à terre. Draco se dirigea vers la porte et sortit finalement, partant chercher Arielle son elfe de maison.

«La prochaine fois, tu n'oublieras pas de jeter un sort de silence et d'activer le mot de passe sur la porte. » fit Narcissa, les mains sur les hanches, légèrement contrariée.

« Je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans cette affaire ma chère... » murmura alors le blond à l'oreille de sa douce épouse.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, pas vraiment contrariée. « L'important est que Draco n'ait pas d'idées fausses dans la tête. Je ne peux imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il t'avait crût violent envers moi... »

« Nous lui parlerons lorsqu'il sera plus grand, comment expliquer maintenant les activités conjugales à un enfant aussi jeune ? » demanda Lucius, plus pour lui-même que pour sa femme.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. La blonde ferma les yeux, sentant le corps de son mari contre elle.

« Non Lucius... Draco peut revenir à n'importe quel moment... » murmura-t-elle difficilement. Qu'il était dur de résister au fruit défendu quand celui ci était collé à vous. Pire encore, lorsque qu'un unique tissu séparait son corps d'Apollon du votre.

Lucius abandonna la joue de sa femme, sortit sa baguette de sa canne et murmura quelques formules. Aussitôt, un voile glissa le long de la grande porte de la suite et une sphère blanche vint englober le lieu, disparaissant ensuite. Puis, il rangea tranquillement sa baguette dans la canne à pommeau et se tourna vers sa femme, une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses yeux acier.

« Ou en n'étions nous ? »

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Stormtrooper2 :** héhéhé, comme tu le dis bien, ce n'est que le début ! Merci pour la review !

 **OS très court aujourd'hui _(désolée )_ J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS cette nuit et je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je fasse une petite scène _awkward_ entre les Malfoy.J'ai essayé de ne pas faire d'OOC mais comment réussir entièrement à les faire paraître froids, hautains etc dans ce genre de situation ? ****Aussi, puis-je vous de** **mander si vous avez des idées de thèmes pour le prochain, sachant que Draco devrait avoir entre quatre et cinq ans ?** **!**

 **Sil vous plait, laisse moi un petit avis pour que je saches si vous aimez et s'il y a des choses à rectifier. Merci à tous les lecteurs !**

 **Xxx, Faëriel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE :** Ethique de vie des jeunes parents

 **GENRE :** Drama/Family – Lucius/Narcissa, OS

 **RESUME :** Elever un enfant ce n'est pas de tout repos. Lucius et Narcissa allaient vite le découvrir, mettant ainsi leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais jusqu'à quel point... ?

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons. Surtout pour cet OS ou deux personnages sont un peu maltraités.

* * *

 **Sage décision**

La vie en général n'était pas facile. De par les événements quotidiens et les problèmes récurrents que l'on rencontre. Les Malfoy l'avait très bien compris. Pour eux la vie était devenue compliquée et ils devaient ruser comme les Serpentards qu'ils étaient pour se sortir la tête de l'eau. Tout cela parce qu'ils étaient les parents d'une boule d'énergie qui s'évertuait à les rendre fous, chaque jours un peu plus. Et cela depuis sa naissance, il y cinq ans. Le rythme de vie des Malfoy avait grandement changé, les déstabilisant par moments. Ils ne faisaient plus autant d'apparitions dans la haute société comme avant et les rares qu'ils faisaient étaient considérées comme l'événement du siècle. C'est pour cela qu'un soir, le patriarche Malfoy décida d'emmener dès le lendemain toute sa famille sur le chemin de Traverse pour une sortie d'emplettes et de promenade.

« Etre Lord et Lady Malfoy est bon pour les affaires. Cela redorera notre blason. » avait-t-il déclaré à sa femme qui s'était contenté d'esquisser un faible sourire en coin.

Le lendemain, l'hécatombe tomba au manoir Malfoy. Le couple s'était à peine levé qu'une tornade blonde entra en courant dans leurs appartements. Narcissa eu à peine le temps de se baisser pour réceptionner le mini cognard qui s'était presque jeté sur elle.

« Maman on sort aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama alors Draco, tout souriant.

Narcissa lui baisa la joue en hochant la tête, souriant faiblement. Elle repoussa alors les longues mèches blondes qui tombaient sur le visage de son fils. Depuis un an, Draco avait les cheveux qui lui tombaient aux épaules, il voulait faire comme son père. Pourtant, l'effet ne faisait pas du tout le même sur les deux Malfoy... Ses parents avaient bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison et de lui faire couper les cheveux mais l'enfant avait refusé, s'enfuyant en courant dès que ses parents prononçaient le mot _« coiffeur »_.

« Il faudrait songer à au moins attacher tes cheveux mon chéri. » fit Narcissa en dégageant le visage de l'enfant.

« Non je veux pas. Papa il les garde comme ça ! » s'exclama alors l'enfant en se renfrognant.

« Oui mais ton papa est plus grand, avoir les cheveux long pour un homme montre son statut d'aristocrate à la société. Tu pourras les avoir long plus tard mon chéri, tu n'en as pas besoin pour le moment. » fit Narcissa en caressant la joue de l'enfant.

« Non. Je veux maintenant. » fit Draco en boudant.

Et sans attendre la suite, il repartit en courant de la suite telle une tornade blonde. Narcissa soupira longuement après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Elle y trouva Lucius devant les grands miroirs au-dessus des lavabos en marbre. Ce dernier portait un peignoir sombre aux bordures argentées sur les manches. Apparement, il sortait de la douche car ses cheveux longs semblaient encore humides et pendaient dans son dos. Sans un mot, la sorcière se dirigea vers le dressing de la salle de bain et en ressortit avec un peigne. Se plaçant alors derrière son époux, elle entreprit de démêler la chevelure blonde platine de son mari, préférant le faire elle-même plutôt qu'à l'aide d'un sort.

« Il faut que tu expliques à ton fils qu'avoir les cheveux long à son âge peut-être handicapant. » dit-elle après un long moment de silence.

« Parce qu'il est _mon fils_ maintenant ? » demanda Lucius, regardant sa femme dans le miroir.

« Il l'est quand il copie l'apparence de son parent masculin. » répliqua Narcissa du tac au tac. « Je te préviens Lucius, quand il reviendra nous trouver en pleurs parce que l'on s'est moqué de lui, _tu_ le consolera. »

« La grandeur est la marque de fabrique des Malfoy ma chère Cissa. » répondit Lucius, amusé malgré lui.

« Soit. A toi de gérer dans ce cas. » fit-elle dans un claquement de langue. « Catogan ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant et se décida au bout de quelques secondes. Il sortit sa baguette et quelques instants plus tard, un ruban noir se trouvait sur le rebord du lavabo. Narcissa s'en saisit et attacha soigneusement les cheveux de son époux, vérifiant plusieurs fois que tout était parfait. L'homme se retourna enfin et embrassa sa douce sur la joue. Puis, il l'observa un instant, caressant cette même joue avec sa main. Il inclina doucement la tête en sa direction et sortit de la salle d'eau pour prendre la direction de son dressing personnel. Narcissa ferma alors la porte et entreprit de prendre une douche. C'est vingt minutes après qu'elle sortit, habillée d'une robe fluide blanche qu'elle mettait en attendant de mettre ses effets.

Elle opta pour un ensemble tailleur bleu gris. La jupe longue était simple et seule une ceinture grise ornait sa fine taille. Puis, elle mit une blouse plumetis blanche aux manches bouffantes et enfila par dessus la veste de tailleur aux manches ¾. Cette veste était simple, une veste courte officier aux boutons en argent. Narcissa prit ensuite un grand collier en perle et fit deux tours de cou avec, un plus resserré que l'autre.

« Pimbley. » appela-t-elle alors.

Une seconde après, une elfe de maison arriva et se prosterna devant sa maitresse qui prit place devant sa coiffeuse. L'elfe conjura un tabouret silencieusement et le plaça derrière sa maitresse qui attendait tranquillement. Pimbley commença alors à travailler en silence, bouclant magiquement les cheveux de la blonde, sans jamais les toucher. Puis, toujours sans un seul contact avec la chevelure de la blonde, elle les coiffa en un chignon très volumineux digne de la belle époque anglaise, laissant deux mèches bouclées tomber dans le cou de l'aristocrate.

« Apportes moi le chapeau à plumes, celui qui a de la dentelle sur le revers. » ordonna la blonde sans se retourner.

« Bien madame, Pimbley va chercher le chapeau de madame. » fit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Pendant que son elfe partait chercher l'accessoire, Narcissa se maquilla en utilisant sa baguette. Un simple maquillage nude sur les paupières, elle noircit ses cils, fit son teint et mit une touche de rouge sur ses lèvres. Et au moment ou elle posait sa baguette sur la coiffeuse, Pimbley arriva en portant un chapeau qui devait faire la moitié de sa taille. Narcissa conjura des épingles à cheveux et les posa sur la table pour l'elfe puisse les attraper. Pimbley positionna le chapeau sur le côté droit de la tête de sa maitresse et fixa le tout avec les épingles magiquement ensorcelées.

« Tu peux disposer maintenant Pimbley. » dit-elle calmement en se tournant vers l'elfe.

« Oui madame, Pimbley à été contente de s'occuper ainsi de madame. Pimbley se retire maintenant. » fit l'elfe en s'inclinant et en disparaissant ensuite dans un _pop_.

Narcissa se leva, partit une nouvelle fois dans son dressing et chaussa des escarpins, attrapa ses gants blancs, son sac à main et son ombrelle en dentelle. Puis, enfin prête, elle sortit de la suite, le dos droit, la tête haute, et se dirigea vers les escaliers de sa démarche princière. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait aux dernières marches des escaliers, elle entendit des cris. Enfin... il s'agissait plus de rires enfantins suivit d'avertissements. Descendant et se rendant à la source de bruit, elle arriva dans le grand salon. Draco tentait d'échapper à son père qui tentait vainement de ne pas exploser. Narcissa le vit, il fulminait intérieurement de rage. Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir vue donc elle décida de rester un instant dans l'ombre.

« Draco. » gronda Lucius en serrant compulsivement sa canne dans la main. « Je ne te le répéterais pas deux fois, viens ici. Maintenant. »

« Non. » fit l'enfant en restant là ou il était. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Simplement t'attacher les cheveux pour que tu ne les ais pas constamment dans la figure. » répondit Lucius d'un ton plus qu'exaspéré.

« Mais j'aime pas ! » geignit Draco en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Nous ne faisons pas toujours ce que nous aimons dans la vie Draco. Maintenant viens ici avant que je ne m'énerve. Et crois moi, tu ne veux pas me voir énervé. » fit Lucius en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Mais l'enfant ne bougea pas. Les deux blonds restèrent campés sur leurs positions. Voyant que la situation allait empirer, Narcissa sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers son fils pour désamorcer la bombe. Comme souvent d'ailleurs. C'était presque toujours elle qui empêchait son mari d'exploser lorsque Draco faisait un caprice.

« Draco mon chéri, ton père à raison. Tu aimes courir et t'amuser n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en se baissant devant lui.

Il hocha la tête en évitant de croiser le regard furieux de Lucius.

« Alors il est préférable pour toi d'avoir les cheveux attachés, voilà là un des désavantages à être un enfant qui refuse d'écouter les recommandations de ses parents à propos de ses cheveux. » finit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Et avant que l'enfant puisse dire quelque chose, Narcissa se saisit d'un élastique dans son sac à main et attacha les cheveux de son fils en une queue de cheval basse et serrée. Puis, elle vérifia que ses vêtements ne faisaient pas de plis et réajusta sa veste noire. Enfin, elle se releva et fit enfin face à son mari qui semblait avoir reprit contenance.

« Maintenant que tout ceci est fini, pouvons nous y aller ma chère ? » fit Lucius en s'approchant d'eux.

Narcissa hocha la tête et poussa doucement son fils devant elle, s'assurant que ce dernier serait sage et qu'il ne retarderait pas leur sortie. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la zone de transplanage, Lucius attrapa son fils, le cala contre lui et le bloqua avec sa canne. Il connaissait trop bien les tendances remuantes de son fils lors de leurs voyages et tant qu'il ne serait pas plus âgé, lui ou ou sa femme devaient le porter. Narcissa disparût la première et Lucius la suivit rapidement après avoir intimé à son fils de se tenir sous sage. Il arriva juste à côté d'elle dans la ruelle attenante au chemin de Traverse. Le couple s'avança donc dans le bar de Tom, tapèrent les briques et entrèrent dans la ruelle. Narcissa se saisit du bras libre de son époux et tous trois entamèrent leur promenade.

L'attitude de Draco changea du tout au tout. Alors perché dans les bras de l'aristocrate, il observait le monde d'un air beaucoup moins souriant qu'avant. Même s'il pouvait être indiscipliné par moment, il avait très bien sût faire la différence entre privé et publique et savait reproduire le masque de froideur de ses illustres parents. Ses deux parents fendaient la foule comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, ne prêtant aucunes attention aux passants qui les regardaient avec admiration ou jalousie. Il y avait des endroits dans le chemin de Traverse ou la population sorcière était soit plus riche soit plus pauvre. Le couple Malfoy passa alors les portes d'un immense magasin ou les étalages brillaient et regorgeaient de produits. Tout était séparé en plusieurs départements, tous très bien organisés.

Lucius posa enfin son fils sur le sol et ce dernier se tint droit et sage, ne quittant pas ses parents. Son regard d'enfant émerveillé s'était figé. Cependant, Narcissa pouvait très clairement voir la lueur joyeuse et émerveillée qui se cachait sous le masque de froideur. Alors que Narcissa se faisait aborder par de nombreuse vendeuses souhaitant lui faire la pub de nouveaux produits reçus, Lucius restait en retrait avec son fils. Se dernier se tenait droit comme un i juste à côté de la canne de son père et la scène était pour le moins divertissante. Devançant la future question de Draco, Lucius baissa la tête et regarda l'enfant.

« Vois-tu Draco, toi aussi un jour tu auras ta propre canne, tes cheveux longs, ta femme et ton enfant. Tu devras alors te comporter comme le parfait gentleman, faisant fit des rumeurs que les gens peuvent colporter sur toi. »

« Mais comment ? » demanda le petit garçon, levant la tête vers Lucius.

« Je ne te saisis pas Draco, comment quoi ? » fit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. « Que veux tu donc savoir ? »

« Comment faire pour avoir tout ce que vous venez d'énoncer ? » demanda Draco, fronçant un sourcil.

« Ce sont des étapes que tu franchiras en grandissant mon fils. Tu ne les verras même pas arriver qu'elles seront là. Ainsi est la vie. » fit Lucius d'une voix lente et légèrement traînante.

Ils furent interrompu par la venu de Lord Greengrass, un homme que Lucius ne pouvait même pas voir en peinture mais qu'il devait quand même côtoyer, ce dernier faisant parti des familles sang-purs les plus anciennes.

« Mais qui vois-je là... » fit la voix agaçante de Lord Greengrass. « Lord Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous voir ici, votre absence est notable et je craignais d'avoir rêvé en vous aperçevant. »

«Plaisir partagé Lord Parkinson. Les affaires sont très prenantes. » répondit Lucius d'une voix faussement amicale.

Tandis que leurs pères échangeaient quelques insultes subtilement placées dans des phrases censées être courtoises, Draco et Daphné, la fille du détestable homme s'observaient en chien de faïence. Les deux ne s'étaient jamais entendu, même si leurs mères les avaient incités à jouer ensemble lors de leurs mensuelles réunions. La goutte d'eau fût quand Daphné osa se moquer des cheveux de Draco. Le blond vit rouge et lui répondit que seuls les hommes nobles pouvaient porter les cheveux longs et qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais ça vu qu'aucuns nobles ne daigneraient l'épouser. Daphné fût si choquée qu'elle fondit en larmes et partit se réfugier dans la longue jupe de Lady Greengrass. Draco haussa les épaules et quand son père arriva pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, il répondit par une phrase digne du patriarche.

« Une banale querelle que miss Greengrass n'a pas supportée. Ces enfantillages ne sont plus de mon âge. »

La fierté que ressentit Lucius fût immense et il fût prêt à oublier l'incident de ce matin. Il prit congé de Lord Greengrass avec soulagement et entraina son fils dans son sillage, la tête toujours haute. Ils rejoignirent Narcissa au département accessoires et le blond sénior lui narra brièvement son entrevue.

« Te voilà enfin jeune homme. » fit Lady Malfoy, fronçant un sourcil. « Ta promenade se déroule t-elle comme tu l'entends ? »

« Tout à fait mère. » répondit Draco.

Elle lui fit un sourire bref après s'être assurée que personne ne la voyait et continua ses emplettes. Draco avait calqué sur son père tous les mouvements et gestes qu'il faisait, les reproduisant à merveille. Le seul hic fût quand il voulût prendre sa mère par le bras, comme Lucius le faisait. Un grand problème de taille semblait-il. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi que les Malfoy quittèrent l'allée marchande, les mains pleines de nouvelles acquisitions. Fatigué, le petit garçon avait laissé tomber le masque et les imitations et avançait difficilement derrière ses parents.

Qu'il était dur d''être un Malfoy. C'était plaisant pendant quelques heures mais pas plus, il y avait trop de contraintes à assurer et Draco trouvait cela terriblement fatiguant. Il fût ravi d'arriver au bar de Tom et encore plus ravi quand il sentit son père le hisser contre lui. Lucius n'eut pas à le bloquer avec sa canne ni à lui demander d'être sage. Cependant, comme si le fait d'être rentré lui avait donné un regain d'énergie, Draco clama dès son arrivée au manoir :

« Je ne veux plus avoir les cheveux longs ! »

« Qu'en est-il de ton désir d'être comme ton père ? » demanda alors Narcissa, amusée. « Ne veut tu pas te comporter et être comme lui ? »

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Je ne peux pas être comme lui. Un peu mais pas trop. » déclara-t-il finalement, la tête haute et le visage fier.

Narcissa se baissa pour lui baiser le front.

« Etre toi est ce qui te rendra plus fort mon chéri. »

Et à côté de la blonde, Lucius observait la petite scène. Son fils de cinq ans n'était pas si immature que ça et il semblait capable de résonner comme un enfant plus âgé. Lucius, bien que ne le montrant pas, fût très heureux et très fier de Draco. Finalement, son dragon n'était pas une copie parfaite de lui. Et tant mieux.

 **FIN**

* * *

… **. ouf fini !**

 **Stormtrooper2 :** c'était un passage à faire, obligé n'est-ce pas ? J'ai essayé d'interpréter ton idée comme je l'ai put mais c'était un peu vague. Se conduire comme Lucius, c'était plus du point de vue physique ou mental ? Car imiter un adulte _– surtout Lucius –_ quand on est un bambin de cinq ans est quelque peu compliqué... J'espère t'avoir satisfaite et si ce n'est pas le cas, laisse moi un PM et tu m'expliqueras ton POV. Merci à toi !

Merci aux autres lecteurs de suivre cette série. Au plaisir et si jamais ça vous à plût, n'hésitez pas poster une review, ça me ferait trop plaisir ! S'il vous plaît ..!

Xx, Faëriel.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE :** Ethique de vie des jeunes parents

 **GENRE :** Drama/Family – Lucius/Narcissa, OS

 **RESUME :** Elever un enfant ce n'est pas de tout repos. Lucius et Narcissa allaient vite le découvrir, mettant ainsi leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais jusqu'à quel point... ?

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons. Surtout pour cet OS ou deux personnages sont un peu maltraités.

* * *

 **Contamination**

Etre un enfant unique ce n'est pas toujours drôle. Et Draco Malfoy l'avait très bien compris du haut de ses six ans. Ce n'était pas amusant de passer ses journées tout seul dans un immense manoir, même si ses parents et sa tante faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour le distraire. C'est donc pour cela que Narcissa, sa mère, répondit de suite à la missive que Lady Parkinson venait de lui envoyer. Celle-ci avait une fille du même âge que Draco qui ne supportait pas non plus de rester seule et contrairement à lui, tout ce qu'elle pensait sortait à voix haute si bien que les Parkinson, n'en pouvant plus de se faire hurler dessus écrivirent de suite à la mère du blond, grand ami de leur fille. Lady Malfoy avait alors conduit son fils au manoir des Parkinson et ne l'avait récupéré qu'en fin d'après-midi, bien plus joyeux que d'habitude. Mais c'était ainsi, les grandes familles nobles n'avaient pas besoin de faire autant d'enfants que les Weasley, un héritier suffisait si le premier enfant naissait garçon.

C'est du moins ce qu'avait répondit Lucius quand Draco lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui offrir un frère ou une sœur. Les deux aristocrates ne se seraient pas hasardés à dire qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à revivre le calvaire qu'était la période post-naissance. Personne _\- à par eux mêmes -_ n'avait besoin de savoir qu'ils avaient perdu momentanément le contrôle et que cette période avait été la plus dure de leurs vies.

Et ce matin là, le couple Malfoy se réveilla en entendant des pleurs venant de la chambre de Draco. Narcissa fût levée en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire Quidditch et c'est totalement décoiffée et affolée qu'elle se rendit dans la chambre de l'enfant. Quand elle arriva, Draco était dans son lit et remuait, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles. La blonde n'eut même pas à demander, elle le vit directement. Son fils était en sueur, sa peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude, sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement et à un rythme trop irrégulier. Elle posa sa main sur son front et la retira prestement, effarée. Tirant sa baguette de sa manche, elle jeta un sort de diagnostique sur son fils et ce dernier fût rapidement enveloppé d'un halo rougeâtre.

« Par Merlin... » murmura la blonde pour elle-même.

Elle se leva très vite et partit chercher Lucius qui fronça les sourcils en la voyant arriver telle une tornade. Quand il arriva dans la chambre de Draco, il regarda l'enfant sur le lit et constata lui aussi, avec un certain effroi, que son fils semblait terriblement malade. Se dirigeant vers son bureau, il appela le médicomage de la famille par cheminée. Quelques minutes après il se tenait devant lui, muni de toutes ses affaires et apprêté.

«Grippe » dit finalement le médicomage. « Il à dut attraper le virus en sortant dehors ou en mangeant quelque chose d'inhabituel. »

Autant dire que les Malfoy furent sidérés. Et ils étaient loin d'être au bout de leurs surprises.

« Je suppose que vous avez tous deux eu des contacts récents avec lui ? » demanda le médicomage, se doutant que sa question n'aurait pas de réponse négative.

Et en effet, les deux aristocrates hochèrent la tête. Le médicomage prescrit alors tout un tas d'onguents, de potions et de médicaments pour le petit garçon en précisant bien à ses parents qu'il était fortement contagieux dans les premiers jours et qu'eux aussi avaient un risque de tomber malade. Quand il fût parti, Narcissa et Lucius restèrent un instant immobiles, ne savant pas quoi faire. La blonde fût la première à réagir.

« Lucius... » commença-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Tu as une entrevue avec le ministre demain, tu ne peux pas te permettre de tomber malade. Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

« La santé de mon fils est bien plus importante qu'une simple entrevue avec cet _imbécile_ de ministre. » grogna Lucius avec mépris. « Et je ne veux pas compromettre ta santé à cause d'un simple rendez-vous. »

Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant de longues secondes, chacun campant sur ses positions. Ce ne fût que quand Draco se mit à tousser que les deux adultes stoppèrent ce combat de regards. Narcissa se précipita sur son fils et lui releva le menton pour faire cesser la toux qui secouait le corps frêle de l'enfant. Elle lui fit ensuite avaler une potion que Draco recracha immédiatement car trop amère.

« Draco mon chéri, bois cette potion, tu te sentiras mieux après. » fit la voix douce de Narcissa.

Mais l'enfant, affaibli et fatigué refusa la cuillère que lui tendait sa mère. Il se laissa tomber contre les oreillers blancs et ferma des yeux cernés de fatigue. La blonde n'abandonna pas et força à contre cœur l'enfant à ouvrir les paupières. Elle vit de la détresse et de l'impuissance dans les yeux bleu de Draco. Ce dernier recommença à tousser, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état, lady Malfoy lui mit de force la cuillère dans la bouche et conjura un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle le porta de suite aux lèvres de Draco qui le but d'une traite. Presque aussitôt, la toux disparût mais les larmes apparurent aux bords des yeux du petit garçon. Entre temps, Lucius reçut un hibou express qui lui demandait de se rendre au ministère pour affaire urgente à régler. Fulminant intérieurement contre ses assistants, incapables de gérer son service sans lui, Lucius sortit de la chambre après avoir embrassé machinalement sa femme et son fils.

 _Grossière erreur._

En fin d'après-midi, il eut un mal fou à maintenir les apparences au ministère. Il se devait d'être la figure d'autorité froide et puissante qui effrayait ou impressionnait la communauté sorcière mais c'était extrêmement dur lorsqu'on était pris de maux de têtes, de vertiges et de fièvre. Quand il transplana, il crût que son heure était venue. A son arrivée, il jeta sa lourde cape sur l'elfe venu le recevoir et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers ses appartements au premier étage. Il utilisa alors la fonction première d'une canne pour la première fois de sa vie et souffla longuement lorsqu'il passa la porte de la suite, vide. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu à ce moment là, il aurait certainement halluciné. La maladie changeait terriblement les personnes et leurs habitudes.

Il était en train de desserrer son nœud de cravate quand Narcissa fit son apparition dans la pièce, plus pâle que la mort. La jeune femme avait laissé ses longs cheveux blonds platine cascader dans son dos, chose qu'elle ne faisait _jamais_ en temps normal. Elle semblait fatiguée, bien plus que ce matin lorsqu'il l'avait laissée au chevet de Draco.

« Comment va-t-il ma douce ? » demanda alors le blond d'une voix plus que rauque que d'habitude. Merlin, sa tête tournait de plus en plus.

« Il dort enfin... » articula difficilement la blonde en s'appuyant contre la porte. « Il à beaucoup toussé, il a peu mangé et l'a régurgité une demi-heure après... »

Lucius se tourna entièrement vers sa femme dont les jambes semblaient aussi faibles et frêles que celles d'un jeune faon. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, d'un pas lent.

« Qu'en advient-il de toi ma douce ? » demanda-t-il.

Narcissa lâcha la porte et s'agrippa alors à son mari qui prenait encore appui sur sa canne à pommeau. « Dans le même état que toi mon cher... » murmura-t-elle.

Puis, elle posa sa main sur son front et constata, comme plus tôt dans la journée, que son mari était brûlant de fièvre et que c'était un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout. Jamais il n'avait été malade à ce point, le fier et distingué Lucius paraissait lui aussi très mal en point et une simple brise aurait pût le faire tomber au sol, tel un fétu de paille. Narcissa intima alors à son mari de s'asseoir sur le lit et de ne plus en bouger. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes après, Draco dans les bras.

« Vu qu'apparement nous sommes tous dans le même état, pourquoi ne pas le garder ici ? Cela nous évitera de douloureux allez-retours entre sa chambre et la notre ? » répondit la blonde à la question silencieuse de son mari.

Elle tendit son fils à son mari et s'allongea à ses côtés, respirant difficilement. On n'entendit bientôt que les sifflements des respirations saccadées, causées par les bronches bouchées. Les yeux clos, les trois Malfoy semblaient dormir, d'apparence seulement. Les deux adultes avaient un mal fou à garder contenance et à rester conscients. Draco, la tête posée sur le torse de son père dormait d'un sommeil léger, toussant parfois comme s'il allait cracher ses poumons. Narcissa quant à elle était immobile comme Blanche neige dans son cercueil de verre.

Les heures passèrent et aucuns ne semblaient aller mieux. L'état des parents semblaient même s'empirer. Le lendemain matin quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il se les frotta et regarda autour de lui, l'environnement n'était pas celui qu'il avait quitté, les jouets avaient disparut, les tableaux, les rideaux, les tapis, tout était différent. Il se rendit même compte que ce n'était pas son oreiller sur lequel il était affalé mais le torse de son père. Ce dernier avait les paupières closes et semblait dormir. Ce qui l'étonna fût que ses parents étaient habillés avec leurs vêtements de ville et non de nuit, ce qui en soit était assez étrange.

C'est une violente nausée qui réveilla Narcissa une demi-heure après. La blonde n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, trop mal en point pour sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Sa tête tournait, ses articulations étaient douloureuses, ses bronches étaient bouchées et ses poumons ne souhaitaient pas coopérer. Elle se leva et se rua vers la salle d'eau _– au diable le protocole –_ pour vomir ce qu'elle avait récemment avalé, c'est à dire rien. Lucius se réveilla quelques secondes après le départ précipité de sa femme et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'accoutumer à la lumière vive qui traversait les rideaux tirés.

Draco n'était plus sur lui mais à plat ventre sur le lit, respirant du mieux qu'il pouvait et happant désespérément la moindre bouffée l'air. Le blond s'assit sur le lit, grimaçant à cause de douleurs dans le dos et tourna son fils sur le flanc pour permettre à l'air de mieux entrer dans son petit corps. Il lui tapota le dos et lança un sort de diagnostique, bien cela lui couta l'énergie qu'il n'avait pas. Le point positif était que l'aura entourant le corps de Draco n'était plus rouge comme hier mais orangée. Puis, après un court instant dans cette position, il le tourna entièrement sur le dos, se saisit du petit pot d'onguent, ouvrit la chemise en lin de son fils et étala la gelée transparente sur son torse, lui permettant ainsi de respirer encore mieux. La porte de salle d'eau s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer une Narcissa assez pâle. Elle s'avança comme un fantôme vers le lit et regarda son mari.

« Comment te sens tu Lucius ? » demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

« Aussi bien que toi.. » répondit-il en se passant une main lasse sur le front.

Elle n'eut même pas la force de le fusiller du regard, aujourd'hui elle en était incapable. D'un regard commun, il fut décidé que Lucius irait prendre une douche pendant que Narcissa veillerait sur Draco et ensuite, inversement. En écoutant les sifflements qu'émettaient Draco en respirant, Lady Malfoy attrapa la fiole de potion et réveilla l'enfant pour qu'il boive sa dose, évitant ainsi qu'il souffre et qu'il s'étouffe.

« Je sais chéri... » murmura-t-elle quand l'enfant la regarda avec ses yeux de chiot battus. « Ce n'est pas bon mais ça va t'aider à respirer et tu te sentiras mieux... »

Seul le bruit d'une toux sèche lui répondit. Draco, n'ayant pas la force de contrer sa mère accepta docilement la potion et fit ce qu'il pût pour ne pas le recracher sur les draps en satin du lit. Une fois qu'il l'eut avalée, il fût prit dans l'étreinte maternelle. Apaisé par la potion et la présence de Narcissa, il ferma les yeux... Quand Lucius sortit de la salle de bain, propre mais toujours fiévreux, il partit s'installer dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la grande baie vitrée. Narcissa se leva doucement en le voyant, conserva Draco contre elle et tout doucement, le posa sur son mari. Elle partit ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, embuant toute la pièce.

Et c'est dans la même position qu'elle retrouva les deux hommes de sa vie. La tête de Draco se soulevait en même temps que le torse de son père qui rattrapait la nuit qu'il n'avait pas eue. Narcissa conjura une couverture qu'elle mit sur eux et s'allongea sur le sofa en face d'eux, fermant les yeux... _Au diable Fudge._

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, texte 5 fini !

J'ai légèrement exagéré les symptômes mais c'était pour le bien de l'OS ! Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que les vues sur cette fic augmentent beaucoup tous les jours, je ne pensais pas que cette petite série plairait autant... ! Si vous avez des idées pour les suivants OS je suis ouverte à toutes propositions (n'hésitez pas à développer un tout petit peu pour que je cerne bien l'idée!)

 **RAR :**

 **Stormtrooper2** pas de soucis ! Et tant mieux si ça t'a plut, je n'étais pas sûre du tout de mon interprétation ^^ Merci de la review ! **CutieSunshine** tant mieux si tu trouves ça mignon ! Et oui c'est dommage mais bon, avant d'être la fouine Draco était un petit garçon comme les autres qui fait vivre un doux enfer à ses chers parents ! Merci de la review !

Merci à tous les lecteurs !

xx, Faëriel roes.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE :** Ethique de vie des jeunes parents

 **GENRE :** Drama/Family – Lucius/Narcissa, OS

 **RESUME :** Elever un enfant ce n'est pas de tout repos. Lucius et Narcissa allaient vite le découvrir, mettant ainsi leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais jusqu'à quel point... ?

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons. Surtout pour cet OS ou deux personnages sont un peu maltraités.

* * *

 **Pourquoi ?**

Draco était assis en tailleur devant la table basse d'un des salons du manoir. Il griffonnait sans grand interêt sur un morceau de parchemin avec une plume d'oie qu'il trempait dans différents encriers de couleurs. Dans un des sofas autour de lui, sa mère Narcissa lisait un roman en gardant un œil attentif sur son précieux chérubin. Quelques minutes après, Lucius Junior lâcha sa plume en soupirant et froissa sa feuille dans un accès d'agacement incontrôlé.

« Que t'arrives-t-il mon chéri ? » demanda alors Narcissa en levant la tête.

« Je n'aime pas dessiner. Et je m'ennuie, ce n'est pas amusant de faire des dessins. C'est même idiot ! » râla Draco en fusillant les encriers et la plume du regard.

Narcissa referma son roman. « Que dirais-tu de jouer aux échecs ? Cela peut être amusant et en plus, tu pourras développer de nouvelles techniques. » proposa-t-elle doucement.

« Non, tu gagnes à chaque fois et je suis las de ce jeu. » répondit l'enfant en croisant les bras sur son petit torse.

« Veux-tu faire une partie de bavboules ? » reprit Narcissa, imperturbable.

« Non, ce jeu est aussi niais que le dessin. En plus, ce n'est pas agréable de sentir une boule éclater sur notre visage. »

« Veux-tu aller te baigner dans la piscine ? » continua la blonde, toujours calmement.

« Non, la piscine c'est bien quand l'on est plusieurs, tout seul c'est ennuyant. » grogna Draco en regardant sa mère.

Très patiente et loin de se décourager, Narcissa continua de proposer toutes sortes d'activités à son fils qui les refusa toutes en les dénigrant, bien que quelque unes lui plaisaient en temps normal. Mais aujourd'hui, l'enfant de sept ans semblaient de mauvaise humeur et désireux de refuser tout ce que sa mère lui proposait.

« Alors que veux-tu mon chéri ? » demanda Lady Malfoy, avec ce même ton doux pas le moins du monde agacé. « Tu viens de refuser tout ce que tu aimes faire d'habitude, je t'avoues que je suis un peu perdue, dis moi ce qui te ferait plaisir. »

Draco, qui boudait un peu releva brusquement les yeux quand il entendit la dernière tirade de sa mère. Il la fixa et un peu hésitant quand même, se lança.

« Ce qui me ferait plaisir est inaccessible pour moi. » répondit-il finalement.

La blonde aristocrate fronça un sourcil et interrogea silencieusement l'enfant.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un frère ou une sœur comme tout le monde ? Je ne m'ennuierais pas comme ça ! » clama-t-il d'un ton brusque qui laissait entendre un grand désespoir.

Narcissa ferma momentanément les yeux. Voilà près de un mois que Draco réclamait sans cesse la même chose, aussi bien à elle qu'à son mari. Et à chaque fois, le petit garçon leurs disait qu'ils étaient injustes, qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était de grandir tout seul dans un immense manoir et qu'il en avait marre de cette solitude. Alors oui, sa mère ne le savait pas vu qu'elle avait eu une enfance dorée avec deux sœurs mais son père connaissait trop bien cette souffrance. Et généralement, Lucius ne s'étendait pas sur le sujet et répétait inlassablement que le protocole était comme ça et que les grandes familles ne se reproduisaient pas comme des lapins pour faire perdurer la lignée et le nom.

« Draco, mon chéri, nous en avons parlé hier soir et encore avant hier. Tu sais que c'est impossible... » répondit-elle après un court instant de silence.

« Mais pourquoi ? » insista l'enfant.

« Car tu es né garçon, tu es donc notre héritier et de ce fait, nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir un autre enfant, le comprends-tu ? » répondit-elle en soignant ses mots de manière à ce que son fils comprenne.

« Non je ne comprends pas. Toi tu as eu des sœurs, pourquoi pas moi ? » continua-t-il.

« Car mes parents attendaient un garçon et au bout de trois naissances féminines, ils se sont dit que l'espoir d'avoir un fils héritier était vain. Mais heureusement, le nom des Black perdurera et vivra car ma tante à donné naissance à deux fils. »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? » demanda alors l'enfant d'une voix soudainement attristée.

Narcissa se leva et vint près de son fils, lui baisant la joue avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle avait en elle. Elle lui caressa la joue en souriant, chose qu'elle ne s'autorisait qu'avec lui ou Lucius.

« Bien sûr que si Draco. Plus que tout au monde, plus que la vie elle-même... » murmura-t-elle à son oreille. « Pourquoi cette question, ne te rends tu pas compte à quel point nous t'aimons ton père et moi ? »

« Si tu m'aimes, cela signifie que tu veux mon bonheur ? » demanda l'enfant avec un sourire en coin tout en se retournant vers la blonde.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant doucement ou son fils voulait en venir.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me donner un frère ou une sœur ? Cela ferait mon bonheur. » reprit le petit garçon en regardant fixement sa mère de ses grands yeux bleu.

Lady Malfoy hésita entre rendre les âmes ou bien tout simplement tourner encore autour du pot et noyer le poisson comme Lucius savait si bien le faire. Mais elle s'était toujours promis d'être honnête avec son fils, même si cela lui coutait un peu d'orgueil.

« Parce que je suis fatiguée Draco. » répondit-elle d'un ton las.

Cependant, le petit garçon n'eut pas le temps de renchérir. Lucius Malfoy arriva alors dans le salon, regardant alternativement sa femme et son fils. Narcissa sembla presque soulagée de voir son époux mais elle savait aussi bien que lui que maintenant, Draco ne cesserait de les questionner sur cette fatigue. Voyant l'embarras de sa femme, Lucius se dirigea vers son fils qui n'avait toujours pas amorcé un geste. Le petit blond leva les yeux vers son père qui tenta de l'impressionner un peu en conservant son port de tête hautain.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé à harceler ta mère ? » fit-il finalement en se massant l'arrête du nez.

Mais loin de se démonter, Draco ne baissa pas la tête et confronta le regard ennuyé de son père.

« Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste ! » clama-t-il, avec un peu de colère dans la voix.

Lucius s'assit sur le sofa en se retenant de pousser un long soupir. Voilà des lunes de cela que Draco ne vivait que pour les harceler de questions et particulièrement sur le fait de ne pas avoir de frères et sœurs. Des jours et des jours qu'il ne leurs laissait pas le moindre répit et qu'il s'acharnait à les énerver. Et son fils semblait inépuisable...Lucius en aurait des cheveux blancs bien avant l'âge.

« La vie n'est pas juste Draco. » répondit-il d'un ton agacé. « Il va falloir t'y faire parce que c'est comme ça, que cela te plaise ou non. » fit la voix claquante de l'aristocrate.

« Je vous déteste. » siffla Draco en fusillant ses deux parents d'un regard noir.

Avant que Lucius ne puisse parler et corriger son fils pour tant d'insolence, l'enfant était parti du salon sans un mot, peiné et en colère, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses parents refusaient de lui expliquer. Et Draco trouvait cela injuste, trop injuste. Dans le salon, Narcissa regardait Lucius, ne savant pas si casser ainsi l'enfant était une bonne idée.

« Tu n'aurais pas dût te montrer aussi froid avec lui, il veut juste comprendre... » siffla-t-elle dans sa direction.

« Cissa, même si nous lui expliquions il ne comprendrait pas. » fit Lucius sans tourner la tête vers sa femme. « Comment veux tu qu'un enfant de son âge comprenne la situation ? »

Narcissa contourna alors la table et s'agenouilla devant Lucius, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents.

« Peut-être pourrions nous lui expliquer avec des mots qu'il serait susceptible de comprendre ? »

Il leva un sourcil, levant doucement une main pour caresser la joue de sa femme. « Il ne comprendrait quand même pas... Je persiste à dire qu'il est encore bien jeune. Cela lui passera d'ici quelques temps. »

« Lucius, cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il me demande sans arrêt la même chose, nuits et jours... » murmura Narcissa en levant ses yeux bleu sur son mari. « Il refuse tout ce que je lui propose, ne veut pas manger, dors mal, est agressif et de mauvaise humeur. Crois-tu qu'il nous aurait dit une telle phrase dans un état normal ? »

Lucius leva sa femme et la fit basculer sur ses genoux. Elle avait de toute évidence raison, cela faisait un mois qu'il ne reconnaissait pas son fils. Car en plus de se rebeller, Draco tombait dans l'inanition et cela était intolérable lorsqu'on était un enfant en pleine croissance.

« Nous lui parlerons ce soir ? » fit alors Lucius, incapable de résister à sa femme.

« Cela me semble bien. Et tu lui expliqueras. » fit-elle d'une voix qui ne supporterait pas d'être contrariée.

« Mais Cissa ... » commença Lucius en comprenant qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

« Pas de mais. Comme ça, Draco pensera que tu regrettes de t'être un peu emporté contre lui. » fit la voix de la blonde.

« Je ne regrette pas ! » s'indigna Lucius en fixant furieusement sa femme, les sourcils froncés.

« Fais au moins semblant de l'être ! » chanta alors la voix de Narcissa alors que cette dernière se levait pour sortir de la pièce.

Ruminant contre sa femme et son don de la manipulation, Lucius se leva à son tour et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau pour travailler et répondre aux missives qu'il avait reçues aujourd'hui. Il n'en sortit que bien plus tard, à l'heure du dîner. En réalité, un elfe était venu le déranger pour lui dire que Lady Malfoy exigeait sa présence dans la salle à manger. Que celui qui pense que l'homme porte toujours la culotte dans le couple vienne le voir... Quand il arriva, Narcissa et Draco étaient déjà là. Son fils semblait encore fâché malgré l'air froid indifférent qu'il essayait d'appliquer à son visage. L'aristocrate tira la chaise de sa femme, l'installa correctement, regarda son fils s'asseoir et posa lui-même son sacro saint fessier sur sa chaise. Lorsque tout cela fût fait, il claqua des doigts et des mets merveilleusement bien présentés apparurent sur la longue table. Se raclant alors la gorge, Lucius prit la parole en fixant tout particulièrement son fils.

« Veux-tu avoir la réponse à la question qui te taraude depuis maintenant plusieurs lunes Draco ? »

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira et ses traits fâchés laissèrent place à la rapide surprise. Il hocha la tête sous le regard heureux de sa mère qui se félicitait d'avoir si bien convaincu son mari.

« Alors pour cela, il faut que tu manges _correctement_ ce soir et _tout_ ce que te donnera ta mère. » fit le patriarche d'une voix doucereuse.

Et il eu l'immense plaisir de voir le visage de Draco se décomposer. Qu'il était bon d'avoir ce pouvoir sur les autres, même sur les membres de sa propre famille. Alors obligé d'obéir, Lucius Junior laissa sa mère le servir et entreprit de manger sans râler, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis au moins trois semaines. Content de voir son enfant obéir sans discuter, le sorcier entreprit lui-même de manger sous le regard amusé de son épouse. Quand l'assiette de Draco fût presque vide, l'enfant posa sa fourchette et planta son regard perçant sur son père.

« Alors ? » fit l'enfant de sept ans.

Lucius, qui buvait du vin à ce moment là regarda par dessus le verre qu'il avait porté à sa bouche et vit le petit garçon, bien décidé à lui extraire la vérité de la bouche. Il reposa doucement l'objet de cristal et essuya les recoins de sa bouche bien que cela soit totalement inutile. Lord Malfoy se re concentra alors sur le visage impatient de son enfant et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Répètes moi ta question une dernière fois ? » fit-il d'une voix trainante.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs ? » asséna l'enfant d'un ton vif.

« Alors voilà ma réponse Draco. » fit le père de famille en posant ses deux paumes sur la table. « Tu n'en as pas car ta mère et moi ne jugeons pas utile le fait d'avoir un deuxième enfant. »

« Ca je le savais. » répliqua Draco d'un ton sarcastique. « Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ? »

Lucius haussa un sourcil tandis que Narcissa portait son verre d'eau à la bouche, impatiente de voir ce que son époux allait répondre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous jugez cela inutile ? » reprit Draco devant le silence de ses deux parents.

« Pas inutile Draco, ton père n'a pas employé le bon mot. » fit Narcissa en entrant dans la conversation. « Disons plutôt infaisable. »

Les yeux de Draco se remplirent incompréhension.

« Vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'autres enfants ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

Lucius ferma les yeux, n'osant pas imaginer ce que son fils avait pût rapporter autour de lui s'il avait eu le malheur de le croire incapable de procréer de nouveau. Merlin, il ne devait pas penser à cela ou son cœur le lâcherait et il mourrait stupidement à table, devant son fils et sa femme avant d'avoir pût modifier son testament.

« Si mon ange... » fit la douce voix amusée de Narcissa. « Seulement, nous ne voulons pas car l'arrivée d'un enfant chamboule toute la famille et vide l'énergie des parents comme de l'enfant déjà présent. »

« Mais je peux vous aider. » fit Draco avec toute la sincérité du monde.

« Pas pour cela mon ange. » répondit sa mère en souriant faiblement. « De plus, ce n'est pas le rôle d'un enfant mais celui de ses parents. »

« Mais je veux bien faire des concessions... » marmonna Draco en fixant ses deux parents. « C'est possible ? »

« Je crains que non mon chéri. Et en plus, nous passons déjà tout notre temps à t'aimer toi. Imagine, que serait ta vie si notre attention se tournait vers quelqu'un d'autre ? Depuis ta naissance tu es au centre de tout, ce ne serait pas bon pour ton équilibre me comprends tu ? »

« De plus, une fois que tu auras un frère ou une sœur, tu nous diras que tu n'en veux plus et que tu veux autre chose, n'est-ce pas là la vérité Draco ? » ajouta Lucius.

Draco fit mine de réfléchir, repensant aux paroles de ses parents. Ils avaient raison, comment vivrait-il un changement aussi énorme ? Comment vivrait-il le fait de ne plus être l'unique interêt de ses parents, comment ferait-il s'il n'aimait pas son frère ou sa sœur ?

« Mais alors qu'es-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? » demanda tristement l'enfant.

« Eh bien nous pourrions t'apprendre à monter à cheval, qu'en dis-tu ? De plus, tu auras un ami vivant au manoir et tu pourras t'en occuper comme bon te semble ? » proposa Narcissa avec un sourire en coin.

« Un cheval c'est mieux qu'un frère, n'est-ce pas papa ? » fit alors Draco, hésitant.

« Eh bien, dans ma solitude d'antan qu'est la tienne aujourd'hui, j'était ravi de m'occuper d'un animal. » fit Lucius en attrapant son verre tout en regardant son fils.

Draco lui fit un sourire enfantin craquant dont seul lui avait le secret et se tourna vers sa mère, un large sourire lui fendant les lèvres.

« Maman, j'aurait quand un cheval ? »

 **FIN**

* * *

 **RAR :** **Stormstrooper2** , c'est sûr mais pour eux, la santé de leur fils unique avant tout ! ^^Merci de la review :) **CutieSunshine** , oui c'est pour ça que j'ai précisé qu'il y avait un peu d'exagération. Mais bon, j'ai aussi prit la grippe maximale, genre grippe A bien horrible ! Et il s'agit _(dans le cadre de cette fiction)_ de Bella, la seule et l'unique ! Merci de la review:)

Merci à tous les lecteurs !

Faëriel.


	7. Chapter 7

**TITRE :** Ethique de vie des jeunes parents

 **GENRE :** Drama/Family – Lucius/Narcissa, OS

 **RESUME :** Elever un enfant ce n'est pas de tout repos. Lucius et Narcissa allaient vite le découvrir, mettant ainsi leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais jusqu'à quel point... ?

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons. Surtout pour cet OS ou deux personnages sont un peu maltraités.

* * *

 **Le soleil et les coquillages**

Tout le monde aime profiter de la plage, du soleil, du sable blanc et de la chaleur. Partir en vacances au bord de la mer est quelque chose d'extrêmement plaisant, surtout pour les enfants. Quand Draco avait entendu ses parents lui dire qu'ils partaient la semaine prochaine pour leur maison de vacances dans le Sud de la France, il avait littéralement explosé de joie avec toute sa candeur et son innocence d'enfant. Il n'avait cessé de compter les jours, répétant inlassablement à ses parents tout ce qu'il allait faire une fois sur place. Du matin au soir. De son réveil à son coucher, l'enfant de cinq ans répétait la même chose en riant et ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa se demandaient presque s'il fallait avancer leur date de départ.

Et le fameux matin, ce ne fût pas la soleil qui tira les deux Malfoy du lit, ce fût leur fils. Leur nuit avait été courte car l'enfant avait eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et ils devaient tous deux avoir approximativement cinq heures de sommeil à leurs actifs. La petite tornade blonde sauta donc sur le grand lit en secouant son père par l'épaule pour le faire émerger. Lucius se leva et attrapa son fils par la taille en grommelant des paroles inaudibles. Pendant ce temps, son épouse s'étira comme un chat, étendant ses longues et fines jambes sur le lit défait. Elle passa un kimono et se rendit dans la chambre de Draco. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et regarda son mari batailler contre son fils qui ne voulait pas venir s'habiller. Le petit courrait dans toute la pièce en riant tandis que Lucius attendait son bon vouloir de coopération.

« Draco, ne joue pas à cela avec moi. » maugréa Lucius d'un ton ferme. « Si tu veux t'amuser il va falloir coopérer et venir enfiler tes habits. »

« Mais non, je vais avoir trop chaud comme ça ! » protesta le petit garçon en se cachant sous le lit.

« Et il te suffira de quitter la veste pour ne plus avoir chaud. Aux problèmes simples les solutions simples. » fit Lucius d'un ton las. « Maintenant sors de sous le lit et viens ici avant que je ne me fâche. »

« J'aime pas la chemise bleu, je veux la verte. » geignît l'enfant en sortant la tête de dessous le lit.

« Ne discutes pas Draco, ta mère a choisi ses habits pour toi hier soir à minuit parce que tu voulais absolument savoir dans quelle tenue tu voyagerais. » fit la voix ferme de Lucius qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre patience.

« Mais la bleu à des manches longues... » se plaignit l'enfant en grimaçant.

« Et heureusement. Les chemises à manches courtes représentent le mal et n'ont rien à faire dans le dressing d'aristocrates comme nous. » fit la voix dédaigneuse de Lord Malfoy.

« Mais... » commença Draco.

« Pas de mais, viens ici tout de suite sinon tu vas le regretter, je te préviens Draco. » gronda son père en se levant.

Décidant qu'il n'allait pas s'embêter à se baisser sur le plancher, Lucius sortit sa baguette de sa canne à pommeau et quelques instants plus tard, Draco était tiré de sous le lit par une force invisible. Satisfait, Lucius rangea son troisième bras et attrapa son fils, le plaquant contre lui pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe à nouveau. Il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à lui faire enfiler son maillot de corps et sa chemise, rendant sa femme intérieurement hilare. Décidant de mettre un terme aux souffrances de son mari, Narcissa sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers eux en souriant. Elle embrassa son fils sur le front et entreprit de lui faire enfiler pantalon et chaussures, tout cela sans la moindre protestation de Draco.

« Comment... » commença Lucius, un peu énervé que son fils coopère avec sa femme et non avec lui.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'une petite tape de la main sur l'épaule et un sourire de Narcissa. La blonde coiffa rapidement son fils et le laissa jouer pour repartir dans la chambre conjugale. Lucius lui emboita le pas et tous deux se vêtirent en peu de temps. Et c'est peu de temps après que les trois Malfoy furent enfin prêts à partir pour le sud de la France. Leurs affaires avaient étés rétrécies et emmenées sur place par leurs elfes de maison, Lucius avait vérifié le système de sécurité et ordonné ses papiers, tout était bon. L'aristocrate s'était donc saisi de la main de son fils et avait transplané après avoir levé la barrière magique qui protégeait son domaine des arrivées d'inconnus. Ils sortirent du tourbillon pour atterrir devant un grand portail, se dressant devant une villa luxueuse.

La bâtisse contrastait terriblement avec le manoir anglais ou ils vivaient pendant l'année. La villa, au style français était blanche et lumineuse. Le parc qui l'entourait était fleuri et rayonnant de beauté, la mer méditerranée juste en face d'eux était aussi claire et turquoise que dans les rêves. Lucius, d'un coup de baguette, déverrouilla le portail et Draco, lâchant la main de son père, se rua sur la plage en courant. Le petit garçon y arriva en peu de temps et s'avança vers le bord, s'accroupissant pour prendre l'eau dans ses petites mains pâles. Puis, il se saisit d'un peu de sable mouillé et l'inspecta sous toutes ses couture, d'un air avide et curieux. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Enfin, vint le tour d'un coquillage trouvé sur le bord. Il passa dans les mains de l'enfant qui s'extasia devant pendant de longues minutes, oubliant momentanément tout ce qui l'entourait.

Ce n'est que quand les mains de Narcissa se posèrent sur ses épaules que l'enfant se désintéressa du coquillage.

« Veux-tu aller dans l'eau ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement en l'attirant vers la terre ferme.

Il acquiesça en souriant et suivit docilement sa mère lorsqu'elle le guida vers la villa. Il ne posa aucunes résistances quand elle lui demanda de se vêtir pour aller dans l'eau et l'écouta quand elle lui énuméra les règles de sécurité. Quand tout ceci fût fait, il patienta difficilement dans sa chambre le temps que Narcissa change de robe. Draco ne demanda même pas ou était son papa, sachant éperdument que ce dernier devait travailler et qu'il n'aurait donc pas le temps de venir profiter du soleil, de la mer et de la plage avec lui.

Mais c'était mal le connaître.

En effet, Lucius avait spécialement prit des jours de congé et avait laissé des ordres à son bras droit. Ainsi, le département dont il était le chef au ministère fonctionnerait très bien pendant ces quelques jours et les éventuels problèmes pourront être réglés sans lui. Draco et Narcissa étaient donc sur la plage de sable blanc et fin, l'un dans l'eau à jouer et l'autre à lire un livre en surveillant du coin de l'oeil le premier. Le petit garçon était en train d'entrer dans l'eau claire quand la silhouette hautaine et fière de Lucius arriva. L'aristocrate prit place aux côtés de sa femme sous l'immense paravent magiquement dressé par la sorcière et regarda son fils unique jouer dans les vagues en riant.

« N'est-il pas beau, amour ? » fit alors la voix douce de Narcissa. « Notre plus belle réussite... »

Elle avait murmuré la dernière phrase d'un ton presque mélancolique, son regard azur perdu dans sa contemplation de l'horizon. Lucius baissa les yeux sur son épouse et baisa son front dans un élan d'affection et d'amour pour elle.

« Nous avons accompli d'autres belles choses, amour. » murmura-t-il de sa voix grave et étrangement douce. « Notre union, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Elle leva ses yeux sur lui, souriant en coin, observant la beauté de son mari, celle qu'il avait conservée au fur et à mesure des années. Il était toujours celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse et elle priait pour que ces sentiments soient les mêmes à jamais. Les deux parents Malfoy n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus car leur fils arriva vers eux en courant, dégoulinant d'eau. Ses mains étaient ensablées comme ses jambes et ses cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés et s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens.

« Maman ! » s'exclama l'enfant avec un grand sourire. « C'est trop... »

Il s'interrompit en voyant son père aux côtés de sa mère. Le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit et ses yeux enfantins s'éclairèrent d'une lumière heureuse.

« Eh bien mon chéri ? » fit la blonde en souriant doucement. « Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« L'eau c'est trop bien ! » s'exclama le garçon avec toute son innocence d'enfant.

Ses réactions familières et pas du tout censurées faisaient tout le temps sourire ses parents. Au fond d'elle, Narcissa espérait que son fils garderait sa candeur encore quelques temps, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir se transformer en bloc de glace. Que c'était bon de le voir s'épanouir comme n'importe quel enfant et quel bonheur de ne pas lui imposer ce rigide protocole. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Son fils s'était approché d'elle et l'avait intimé de venir avec lui dans l'eau, la tirant par la main. Lucius avait regardé son fils et s'était lui aussi levé, accompagnant sa femme et son fils dans l'eau, souriant intérieurement de ce spectacle.

Il avança dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lui arrive aux chevilles. Et du bord, il pût aisément regarder sa femme, vêtue d'une robe de plage fluide et transparente qui laissait entrevoir con corps de déesse moulé dans un maillot de bain dessiné par les plus grandes couturières sorcières. Elle tenait par la main le petit Draco qui s'émerveillait de tout et riait. Le vent s'infiltrait dans les cheveux blonds des deux Malfoy, les faisant virevolter autour de leurs têtes. Et après un petit moment, Draco se jeta à plat ventre dans l'eau et entreprit de nager dans les quarante centimètres d'eau tandis que Narcissa le regardait faire en souriant tendrement. Voila pourquoi Lucius avait prit des jours de congé. Pour voir le sourire heureux de son fils, pour voir sa femme souriante et sereine. Pour voir ceux qu'ils aimait le plus au monde s'enthousiasmer de la mer, du soleil et de la plage. Pour les voir dans un autre cadre, pour oublier les problèmes quotidiens.

Quand la soleil commença à descendre dans le ciel, les trois Malfoy retournèrent vers la villa, Draco bien calé dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier – _Draco pas Lucius –_ avait bien joué et était à présent fatigué par l'après-midi de folie qu'il avait passée. Narcissa emmena son fils prendre une douche et ne fût même pas surprise en voyant tout le sable qui s'écoula dans le siphon de la baignoire. Puis, la petite famille prit ensuite un dîner composé de plats légers et français, appréciant les saveurs de leurs voisins d'outre mer. Tous sauf un. Draco ne semblait pas partager l'avis de ses parents à propos de la gastronomie française. Devant lui, dans son assiette le narguait son pire ennemi, à savoir un poisson. Le jeune Malfoy le regardait avec dégout et boudait ce plat qui semblait convenir à ses deux parents.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Draco ? » demanda Narcissa en coupant son fils dans ses pensées.

« Heu... » commença l'enfant, ne savant pas vraiment si s'attirer les foudres de son père était une bonne idée.

Le regard de Narcissa se fit plus insistant et quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux de Lucius vinrent se poser sur lui, l'observant avec minutie.

« Eh bien... » fit Draco, hésitant encore à exprimer son dégout pour cette chose grise.

Et le pire dans tout ça était que sa mère savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle le laissait juste se débrouiller tout seul et attendait qu'il exprime à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas depuis le début du repas. Ses yeux azurs s'étaient posés sur lui et rien ne semblait plus important pour elle.

« Alors ? » s'enquit-elle, avec douceur.

Le regard de son père se fit lui aussi plus insistant, perturbant de plus en plus le petit garçon. Draco commençait à se tortiller sur place, hésitant à regarder les yeux acier de son père.

« Je n'aime pas le poisson... » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Narcissa esquissa un faible sourire en coin tandis que Lucius ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose ? Cependant, il ne pût rien dire car le talon aiguille de sa femme vint se planter dans son pied, le faisant serrer les dents. La blonde était une mère louve qui couvait beaucoup trop son fils et qui était incapable de lui refuser quelque chose. Et comme d'habitude, Lucius n'avait rien à dire même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sourire d'une manière presque hypocrite à son fils.

« Je m'en doutais. » fit-elle finalement. « Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons rectifier ce problème. »

Et elle demanda à un elfe d'amener une assiette bien anglaise pour le petit garçon qui la gratifia d'un sourire. De son côté, Lucius ruminait en silence. Mais c'était les vacances et il n'allait pas râler sous peine de les gâcher et de dormir seul pendant tout le séjour. Après le dîner, ils montèrent à l'étage pour dormir. Narcissa demanda à son fils de se laver les dents, lui brossa une dernière fois les cheveux et lui lût une histoire avant de le mettre au lit. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, elle marmonna une incantation et une boule de lumière colorée apparût dans l'air pour flotter près du lit de Draco.

Narcissa retrouva son époux et tous deux se couchèrent après s'être longuement embrassés, toujours avec cette infime amour et passion. Puis, ils sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée, se reposant pour les prochaines journées qui s'annonçaient _très_ agitées.

* * *

 **FIN**

Je reviens après un mois d'absence j'en suis désolée mais manque d'inspiration d'OS et manque de temps car je devais assurer la publication pour une autre fiction et travailler pour le lycée. Ce chapitre est le dernier de cette série, je commence à sécher sur les thèmes et je pense avoir travaillé sur les plus importants :)

Merci à ceux/celles qui ont suivie et favorisée la série, merci à ceux/celles qui ont commenté, merci à tous/toutes, vous êtes géniaux! A bientôt sur une nouvelle histoire !

 **Stormtrooper2 :** merci beaucoup de la review:) à bientôt !


End file.
